


Touch Me

by KittyBandit



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Sex, Sex Games, Teasing, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5162582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyBandit/pseuds/KittyBandit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allen and Lavi decide to play a sex game, and Lavi realizes he's bit off more than he can chew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch Me

“I’m going to win.”

Allen grinned over at the redhead as he pulled the sheets back from the bed, giving them ample room for their game. Lavi was already stripped down to his boxers, rolling a bottle of lube between his hands as he watched Allen slowly clear the bed. He was only wearing an oversized t-shirt, and the chill in the air managed to make it under the loose, worn out material easily.

When everything was ready, Allen sat back on his feet, leaving no more than a few inches between him and Lavi. “You’re so sure about that, are you?” Allen asked, pulling the shirt over his knees to keep warm.

“Are you kidding? I’ll have you jumping my bones before we even hit the five minute mark.” Lavi leaned back against the pillows at the head of the bed, a smug smirk on his face. He set the bottle of lube back on the nightstand.

“You remember the rules right?” Allen asked, a small smile on his face as he watched Lavi stretch out across their bed.

“First one to shoot their load or touch the other loses. Yeah, I got it.”

“So confident,” Allen commented, smoothing out his t-shirt. “I sure hope you’ve got the skill to back up your running mouth.”

“Ouch. Be nice, Allen, or I won’t wanna play with you tonight,” Lavi commented, pushing himself up into a sitting position.

“We’ll see about that.” Allen looked over at the clock, marking the time in his mind — 10:03 PM. He was curious just how long it would take them to finish with their little game. His silver eyes flickered over to Lavi, a soft smile on his face. “Ready?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Lavi replied, a grin on his face. “Let’s do it.”

Allen brushed a few stray strands of silver hair out of his eyes and looked at Lavi, a soft smirk on his face. He started slow, running his hands down the bare expanse of his thighs. Pushing up the loose shirt that hung on his frame, he moved his fingers in circles, raising goosebumps on his skin.

Lavi went for the more direct approach, not bothering with the light foreplay. His green eye watched Allen as he ran his hand over the bulge at the front of his boxers. “Mm,” he mumbled losing his concentration on Allen for a split second as his fingers slid along the fabric.

“Going right for the goods, are you?” Allen asked, hitching up the shirt. He smirked at the redhead, already amused by this game. “If you keep that up you, won’t win.”

“I have more stamina than you’d like to think, Beansprout.”

“Yeah, but not _that_ much,” Allen teased, sliding his hands up his chest. He began to rub at his already pert nipples through his shirt.

“Hey, those are fightin’ words, Al. Don’t make me bite you.” Lavi kept rubbing himself through the fabric of his boxers as he rebuffed Allen’s taunts.

“Oh, please. Come over here and bite me,” Allen said, his voice dropping an octave. He raised a hand and ran it over his neck and shoulder. “Here. And here,” he added, fingers trailing over his chest and down his abdomen.

“Maybe later. Y’know — After you lose.”

“Mm, big maybe then,” Allen replied, slipping his hands over his shirt.

Lavi huffed, already annoyed with Allen’s taunting. He decided to move things along, shucking off his underwear and tossing them off the side of the bed. Allen’s silver eyes widened just slightly as he took in Lavi’s form, but other than that, he simply continued to paw at his still clothed body.

The redhead lounged against the bed, hand still palming himself as he watched Allen.

“You look pretty stifled in that shirt, Al. Maybe you should take it off.” He grabbed himself fully with that comment, hand moving up and down with firm strokes.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Allen asked, hands teasing his own skin.

“Maybe I would.” Lavi closed his eye, moaning into the still, night air as he continued to jerk himself off tortuously slow. He could already feel the game getting to him, and Allen hadn’t even taken off his shirt (well, it was actually _Lavi_ ’s shirt, but he wasn’t about to split hairs over it). He wanted to quit, not even five minutes in. Allen’s noises were soft and subtle, the same as the touches he slid over his skin. Lavi feared he had already lost.

Allen smiled down at the redhead, biting his lower lip. He slipped one of his hands down towards his hardened member and finally grabbed himself. A soft moan escaped his lips, and his hips pushed forward into his hand, searching for more friction. “Mmm, Lavi.”

At the sound of his name, Lavi opened his eye and looked back over at Allen. He could feel his face heat up as he watched Allen play with himself, mumbling his name every few seconds. He just lay there against the bed, staring at Allen and feeling the overwhelming draw to touch him.

Allen gazed back down at Lavi with half lidded eyes. His breath came out is soft gasps as his fingers moved nimbly against his skin. His lips twitched into a faint smirk. He let out a sigh and brushed back the white hair from his flushed face. “Oh, I just… I feel kind of… empty.”

“Do you now?” Lavi asked, already knowing where he was going with this.

“Mm, I do,” Allen replied, his voice heavy with wanton breaths. “I just needs something _in_ me.”

“Babe, I so wish I could help you right now. But I kinda got my hands full,” Lavi replied, grinning back at Allen.

Allen let out a throaty chuckle. “Well… Not exactly _full_.”

“Hey!”

“But, you _are_ busy. I guess I’ll have to take care of it myself.” Allen looked over at the nightstand and spotted what he was searching for. A bottle of lubricant sat waiting for use. Allen let go of himself and snatched it up, popping the top open and drizzling two of his fingers in the slippery liquid. Once he was done, he snapped the top closed and tossed the lube on the bed.

Lavi watched with rapt attention as Allen’s fingers moved behind him. He couldn’t see what he was doing, but the look on his partner’s face told him all he needed to know. Allen’s mouth hung open in a soundless gasp, his eyebrows knit up tight as he fingered himself.

“Nnn, it’s so tight,” Allen gasped, pushing himself down on his fingers.

Lavi swallowed, the heat creeping up his neck and flooding his face. His grip on himself tightened, and his pace increased. The knot of desire in his abdomen twisted until all he could think about was how much he wanted Allen.

He asked the question before he could stop himself. “How many fingers?”

Allen grinned, another soft groan rumbling in his throat. His hips were moving as he sat back on his fingers. “Just two,” he said, licking his lips as he stretched himself out. “It’s tight but I want more.”

“Mm, I bet you do,” Lavi said, sitting up. He leaned in close to Allen, still not touching him. “If you wanted, you could let me take care of it for you? I think I know of a way to fill you up.”

“Oh, please. Lavi… Please touch me.” Allen begged, arching his back as he continued to fuck himself with his fingers.

Without thinking, Lavi reached out, ready to grab Allen and pull him in for a kiss. But just as his fingers were an inch away, he stopped and yanked them back.

“Oh, you’re good, Al. Very good. You almost got me,” Lavi said, biting back a groan as he pumped himself again. The precum had already slicked up his tip, and he let his thumb rub over it with each stroke.

“Mm, almost? That’s no good,” Allen said, out of breath. Sweat prickled his skin as he watched Lavi work himself over. “It’s so hot in here. I can barely focus.”

Lavi’s eye widened as Allen pulled his fingers out with a lascivious moan. With slow, deliberate movements, Allen grabbed the hem of his long-sleeved shirt and pulled it up and over his head. Once he was free of the last article of clothing between them, Allen shook his head, his hair tumbling across his bare shoulders.

Lavi cursed under his breath and closed his eye again, but even that couldn’t erase the image that now burned in his mind. Allen’s skin glowed in the pale light of the bedroom, and Lavi’s fingers itched to touch him. Allen knew exactly how to move himself, present himself to look as desirable as possible. With his back slightly arched, his feet tucked under him, and his legs spread apart, Lavi could see everything he wanted — as if Allen was lining himself up as a buffet. And — _oh, God_ — Lavi was so hungry.

As Allen let out another moan, Lavi opened his eye and looked over. Allen continued to finger himself, stretching out his ass — but this time, his free hand was wrapped around his straining erection, pumping it with slow strokes.

“Ahh…” Allen gasped, his hips bucking into his hand. “Nn… Lavi…”

And it was at that exact moment that Lavi couldn’t take it anymore.

Letting go of himself, Lavi lunged at Allen, taking his partner by the shoulders and yanking him on top of him until Allen straddled his hips. Allen let out a surprised yelp, not expecting the sudden movement, but quickly melted against the redhead as he was pulled into a rough, needy kiss. Allen moaned into Lavi’s mouth as he ground his hips up into Allen’s, their erections rubbing together.

Allen pulled his mouth away to catch his breath, burying his face in the crook of Lavi’s neck as the redhead sucked on his shoulder and grabbed at his hips. He grinned, and would’ve laughed if he could find enough air to breathe properly. “I win,” he gasped out, the words punctuated with a low, throaty moan as Lavi nipped at his skin.

“I don’t care,” Lavi said, his words muffled by Allen’s shoulder. “Just fuck me, Al.” He couldn’t handle anymore teasing, and if he kept rubbing himself against Allen like a dog in heat, he was going to explode.

“My pleasure,” Allen replied, shifting on top of Lavi and moving his hips to the right angle. As soon as he had Lavi’s hardened length lined up, he sat back and sheathed himself onto Lavi.

Lavi moaned, his back arching at the contact. His hands tightened on Allen’s hips, pulling him closer. “Nn, Allen. Oh, God.”

Allen moved his hips, riding Lavi as he worked his own erection with one hand. Each time he pushed back down, he groaned softly, panting as he moved. He smiled down at the redhead as he continued to move. “You were right, Lavi. This is way better than my fingers.”

Lavi tossed his head back against the bed, his hips continuing to thrust up and meet Allen halfway as they moved together. He reached down, taking Allen’s length in his own hand and pumping him. “Let me,” he gasped out.

Allen let Lavi take hold of him, his own breath hitching at the increased friction. He focused on moving his hips up and down, pulling more obscene noises out of his partner. He could feel the tightening of his stomach, ready to release at any moment. He had teased himself too much before Lavi had grabbed him, and now he knew he couldn’t last much longer.

“Ah! Lavi… I’m… I’m…” Allen leaned back, pushing himself harder onto the redhead as he lost the last bit of control he came on Lavi’s stomach. He cried out, the pent up sensations too much.

When he finally milked the last of Allen’s orgasm out, Lavi let go and reached up. He pulled Allen down by his shoulders, kissing him quick and hard before rolling to the side and pinning Allen to the bed. Lavi pushed Allen’s legs up and out, still inside of him, and started thrusting with abandon.

Allen gasped and whined, letting Lavi pound into him harder. He couldn’t do anything but moan and let the redhead fuck him, too exhausted and sensitive from his recent orgasm. He stared up at Lavi with half lidded eyes, watching his face screwed up in ecstasy as Allen’s cum slowly dribbled down his stomach.

It only took a moment for the redhead to find completion, his hips jerking erratically as he came. Lavi let Allen’s legs down, then collapsed on top of him with a sigh, smearing the mess on his stomach between them.

Allen wrapped his arms around Lavi, pulling him close as they both fought to catch their breath. One hand slipped into Lavi’s red hair, carding through the strands, and the other slid lazily up and down his sweaty back. His silver eyes slipped over to the clock. 10:20. Not bad. Allen smiled, returning his focus to Lavi.

“Was the game fun?” Allen asked, exhaustion heavy in his voice as he stared at the ceiling.

Lavi chuckled, then pushed himself off of Allen, resting next to him on the disheveled bed. “Yeah. I should have known you’d beat me though.”

Allen curled up against Lavi’s side, draping an arm over his chest. “And why is that?”

“You just seem like you’d be good at teasing — like a stripper.”

Allen laughed, pressing his face into Lavi’s chest. “You think I’d make a good stripper? Are you trying to hint at something, Lavi? Got plans for my future employment options?”

“No! I just.. Ack. Nevermind.” Lavi tossed his arm over his face, trying to hide his embarrassment.

Allen just shook his head. “How about this?” He tugged Lavi’s arm to move it away from his face, then kissed him softly. “Next time, I’ll give you a show — a real strip tease. Sound fun?”

“Sounds like you’re the Devil,” Lavi mumbled, already imagining what Allen would do if he stripped for him. “And you’re dragging me to Hell.”

Allen smiled. “That’s where all the fun people are anyway.”

“Guess there’s no way I can say no to that, huh?” Lavi asked, pulling Allen closer as they snuggled up on the bed.

“Nope. You’re stuck with me.”

Lavi grinned and leaned in for another kiss. “Good.”


End file.
